CERMIN
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Jangan terpaku terlalu lama di depan cermin, terutama jika kau tidak mempergunakannya sebagaimana mestinya. Sebab, benda itu bisa membohongimu, meracunimu, dan melemparmu dalam riuh-riuh masa lalu, masa-masa lampau yang telah berlalu. Kisah Hanabi yang selalu memandangi cermin. Dan ternyata, semuanya tidak hanya tentang dirinya. Melainkan melibatkan Naruto, dan juga kakaknya.


**CERMIN**

**Oneshot fic.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Hanabi x Naruto. Hinata x Naruto. **

**Genre: Mystery. Romance. Drama. Hurt/Comfort? **

**Rate: M, for safe.**

**A/N: **

Comeback dari ke-semihiatus-an. Rehat sejenak dari dunia KakaAnko dengan mencoba crackpairing ini.

Eng... takut terjadi kebingungan ketika membaca, saya masukkan dalam rating M... Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Psst. Saya lagi suka sama ke-cool-an chara Naruto belakangan ini. Hihi.

**Warning: **

AU, OOC, crackpairing. Agak panjang. Diksi ala kadarnya.

Fic ini lebih aman untuk para pembaca yang netral... untuk NaruHina shippers, sepertinya kurang menyehatkan. Gomen.

This is NaruHana. Naruto x Hanabi.

.

.

.

Terkadang, Hanabi mendapati dirinya berada di depan cermin terlalu lama.

Lama...

Lama, bagaikan terjebak dalam putaran waktu yang tak berujung. Siklus abadi yang tidak bisa berhenti atau terpecah.

...

Terkadang pula, Hanabi bertemankan dengan cermin itu terlampau akrab. Tidak bisa berpisah barang sedetik pun... Seperti menjalin ikatan intens dengan orang lain. Membuat janji temu yang terlalu banyak, menyita sebagian besar waktunya.

...

Cermin.

Sebuah cermin.

Dan Hanabi –seorang gadis yang menemuinya.

FLASHBACK:

"Apa?! Berbicara sendirian dengan cermin?!"

Sebuah anggukan menyahut. Lalu diiringi tawa. Tawa dari pengucap yang barusan berbicara dengan antusias.

Sakura Haruno menghentikan tawanya, kemudian berkata, "Hinata... aku rasa adikmu itu sudah gila. Sungguh!"

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Hinata selain terperanjat. Membuka mata lebar-lebar atas komentar kasar sahabatnya. Ditenangkannya diri, dan diyakinkannya bahwa semua ini bukanlah apa-apa.

Ini, hanyalah obrolan ringan para gadis yang membicarakan keanehan keluarga perempuan mereka. Hinata dengan topik Hanabi, dan Sakura dengan topik ibunya yang cerewet.

Oh, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dan sekarang giliran Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang lurus itu pun, seperti diketahui, memilih untuk mengungkapkan keanehan yang dimiliki Hanabi, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Sakura... tolong, jangan berkata seperti itu..."

Dan ya, alih-alih menyetujui respon sakura yang terkadang sedikit hyper, Hinata masih bertahan dengan imej lemah lembutnya.

Tawa kecil yang tadi terpecah kini sudah berhenti. Membuat si gadis berambut pink cerah menatap rekannya dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus lucu. "Jika bukan gila, lantas apa lagi? Hng?"

Hinata hanya membisu, dan mulai menyadari bahwa bercerita kepada temannya yang bermulut lepas ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Hanabi, Sakura..."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, dramatis. "Ya.. ya... maaf. Aku hanya bercanda, tidak serius."

Sakura juga mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan. Rona cerah masih bersarang di wajahnya. Hinata pun memilih untuk mengutak-atik ponsel, mengecek apakah ada pesan yang masuk disana.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya lantas memandang jauh ke depan, ke lalu lintas manusia yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Membiarkan jam istirahat siang kantor mereka terlewati dengan sempurna. Duduk disebuah cafe, tak jauh dari kantor. Bergosip, dan kemudian mencari topik baru yang lebih hangat.

"Ah! Sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang lebih gila, menurutku. Lihat kesana!" ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan tunjuk. Hinata menuruti gestur tangan itu, dan mendapati dua sejoli sedang berjalan berdua di kejauhan.

"Itu Tenten. Lihat! Dia... dialah yang lebih pantas disebut gila!"

Hinata termenung, seolah meresapi setiap kata Sakura Haruno dengan dalam. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, tak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya itu begitu terobsesi dengan konsep 'gila' dan juga 'kegilaan'.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Iya. Kau tahu kan, dia berselingkuh dengan Rock Lee? Padahal, ia sudah punya kekasih yang baik, wajahnya juga cukup tampan... Jika dibandingkan dengannya, Lee itu kalah jauh! Tidak ada apa-apanya samasekali!?"

Hinata lantas berargumen –dalam hati.

_Orang yang berselingkuh itu... gila?_

"Ckck. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa orang bisa mengorbankan kekasih yang sudah begitu baik, hanya demi orang lain yang tidak ada nilai lebih dari kekasihnya. Orang-orang semacam itu...sungguh payah. Menyedihkan!"

FLASHBACK OFF.

...

Hanabi masih mematung. Dan cermin masih setia di depannya.

Gila.

Konsep kegilaan.

Entah magis apa yang dimiliki Sakura saat itu, hingga sekarang ia juga bisa terobsesi dengan kata itu.

Bahkan, Hanabi mulai mempercayai argumen konyol bodoh rendahan tidak logis milik sang Cherry Blossom.

Gila... Mungkinkah ia gila?

Ia, berkutat dengan cermin terlalu lama.

Baiklah, mungkin ia akan sedikit mengurangi intensitasnya dalam membuntuti kakaknya, berhenti sejenak mencuri dengar obrolan-obrolan Hinata. Akan tetapi, Hanabi masih tidak bisa berhenti soal ini.

Ia, tidak bisa berhenti menghadapi cermin...

Cermin...

Cermin.

Hanabi menatap cermin itu. Sebuah cermin besar yang terbingkai dalam balutan kayu tua berbentuk oval.

Sepertinya cermin antik.

Dan juga, nalar Hanabi sesekali menyimpulkan bahwa benda datar tersebut adalah warisan turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga, keluarganya. Tepiannya kayunya berupa ukiran sederhana yang sudah kusam dengan motif floral yang abstrak.

Seberapa lama pun usia cermin itu, Hanabi tetap menyukainya, dan masih setia menggunakannya.

Hari ini pun begitu. Hanabi masih pula setia memandanginya.

...

Hanabi. Hanabi Hyuuga, terpaku pada benda datar berkilauan yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Sebuah cermin besar yang tergantung pada sebuah sisi dinding di kamarnya.

Hanabi mematung tanpa kata, tanpa sepatah kata. Duduk manis pada sebuah kursi kayu. Terdiam. Terobsesi pada bayangnya.

Tanpa ucap, tanpa sapa, dan hanya permainan gerak mata yang terjadi antara dirinya dan cermin.

...

_Sakura dan Hinata salah, aku tidak selalu berbicara dengan cermin. Aku hanya memandanginya._

...

Memandanginya, sungguh ironis. Hanabi mematung bagaikan patung batu kaku, mendapati seorang gadis yang balas menatapnya.

Gadis itu, mirip dirinya, berambut panjang, gelap dan lurus. Versi perempuan dari seorang Neji Hyuuga.

Hanabi tidak sedang berdandan...

Hanabi tidak berias. Hanabi tidak bersolek. Hanabi tidak memoles diri. Hanabi tidak memperbaiki penampilannya di depan cermin, jika hal itu yang orang banyak pikirkan jika menyangkut perihal seorang perempuan yang berkaca.

Ya. Buang saja, singkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran mengenai dirinya dengan tindakan-tindakan familiar lain semacam itu...

Ia, Hanabi, hanya duduk disana, terdiam, dan bercakap-cakap dalam keheningan serta celotehan kalbunya yang tak terdengar... bersembunyi dalam ketakjuban memandangi sosok lain yang merupakan copy dari dirinya sendiri, bayangnya, yang seringkali balas tersenyum kepadanya.

_Aneh, padahal bibirnya tidak menarik lengkungan barang sedikitpun. Mengapa refleksinya tersenyum seperti itu?_

Hanabi hanya termenung, terdiam memandangi bayangan.

Cermin memang selalu setia. Ia tak pernah berdusta.

Ia... akan memantulkan apa saja yang ia lihat. Siapa, siapa saja.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan yang menggelayuti benak Hanabi; siapakah yang sebenarnya saat ini sedang ditunjukkan oleh sang cermin?

...

"Hanabi..." sapa Hinata, kakaknya yang cantik dan berambut panjang, sama sepertinya. Mungkin warna indigo tersebutlah satu-satunya pembeda dari dirinya dengan sang kakak. Warna unik yang didapatnya dari mendiang ibu mereka.

Hinata tampak rapi dengan setelan blus ungu gelap dan tas unik yang tergantung pada salah satu bahu. Menghampiri Hanabi dan dengan sorot mata lavender yang memancarkan tanya.

Namun tak ada sahutan. Hanabi masih tenggelam dalam lautan lamunan benaknya.

"Hanabi, kau sedang apa?" Hinata mengulang sapaannya, dan kali kedua ini, sedikit lebih nyaring.

Sang adik tiba-tiba tersadar, dan berkata singkat, "Ya?"

Hinata tersenyum. Hanabi sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, pikirnya.

"Aku mau pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal seorang diri?"

Sejenak Hanabi menatapnya. Seperti menimbang-nimbang. Seperti bimbang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, kak..."

Senyum kedua. Hinata seperti menjadi seorang perempuan pengobral senyum. Dan sebuah senyum terakhir itu menutup pembicaraan. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Hanabi.

.

.

Hari ini mendung, bahkan sejak pagi.

Hujan tampaknya sudah membuat janji dengan langit. Para manusia pun bertanya-tanya, kapankah keduanya –beserta awan dan angin yang menjadi perantara dalam pertemuan mereka- siap menumpahkan guyuran air dingin tersebut.

...

Membasahi kota mereka. Mendinginkannya, seolah tak suka dengan efek panas dari kehidupan kota maju Konoha yang makin lama makin menyibukkan diri...

Di kediaman Hyuuga, di dalamnya Hanabi lagi-lagi seorang diri.

Sepulang sekolah, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain langsung menyambangi kediamannya yang sunyi. Terutama jika kegiatan-kegiatan klub yang membuatnya malas itu tidak memaksanya untuk hadir.

_Sunyi, rumah ini terlalu sunyi..._

Sunyi, semenjak ayahnya pergi dan tidak pernah kembali.

Sunyi, semenjak kakak mereka Neji memutuskan untuk pergi belajar ke negeri yang jauh, meninggalkan dua adik perempuannya di Konoha.

'Awasi kakakmu'.

Begitulah pesan Neji tiap kali Hanabi terlibat percakapan dengannya lewat telepon.

Mengawasi. Mengawasi Hinata.

Hanabi sesungguhnya tidak mengerti mengapa kakak lelakinya berkata seperti itu. Itu bagaikan pesan sakral yang seharusnya dibebankan kepada orang yang lebih tua, lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya.

Hanabi bahkan tidak yakin seberapa bisa dirinya bertanggung jawab terhadap tugas berat semacam itu.

Tetapi Neji tidak kunjung berubah pikiran, dan ia terpaksa mengikuti saran-saran sugestifnya.

Neji, terus dan terus saja menghasut pikiran Hanabi, dengan beranggapan bahwa saudara perempuan mereka, Hinata, memang sosok yang patut untuk diperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Harus diawasi. Harus diawasi.

Bagaikan domba-domba gembalaan yang harus terus tertatap oleh mata anjing penjaga peternakan yang sigap.

Mereka tidak boleh lepas, mereka harus terus berada dalam tapal batas.

...

Pertanyaannya, apakah Hinata sama seperti makhluk-makhluk itu?

Sejenak Hanabi ragu, namun penyelidikan-penyelidikannya belakangan ini makin lama makin memberikan titik cerah. Hanabi menangkap ada yang salah dengan kakaknya. Ada yang salah dengan Hinata.

_Mungkinkah... Kak Neji memang selama ini benar?_

_..._

Hanabi ingat, masih ingat benar. Dulu, saat rumah mereka masih dipenuhi oleh empat anggota keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata terkekang sekali dengan aturan ketat ayah dan saudara lelaki mereka.

Dahulu, Hinata pemalu tidak suka banyak bicara. Segala pertanyaan dan pernyataan selalu disahut dengan untaian kata-kata pendek yang lembut. Jawaban yang tidak memiliki banyak penjelasan.

Hanabi, adiknya, memperhatikan dengan jelas sikap semacam itu.

Ia hafal benar, bahkan sampai di luar kepalanya. Seperti rentetan perkalian matematika yang sudah ia hafal ketika awal-awal ia memasuki sekolah dasar.

Terlalu mudah, terlalu gampang.

Namun karakter lembut, feminin, dan keibuan memang sudah terlihat jelas dari kepribadian putri Hyuuga kedua tersebut. Seolah sudah tercetak lengkap tepat ketika Hinata Hyuuga diciptakan, dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Hinata yang lembut, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Segalanya berubah ketika para penjaga menghilang, tidak lagi berada dalam kehidupan mereka. Awalnya, saat sang Ayah meninggal, menyisakan putra-putrinya yang harus menyandang nama Hyuuga dalam masa menuju kedewasaan mereka.

Lalu Neji, yang tidak lagi mengekang Hinata. Tidak lagi mengaturnya dengan keras. Tidak lagi membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan sinis penuh kecurigaan tiap kali Hinata pulang ke rumah. Neji yang pergi ke kota yang jauh. Neji yang ingin menuntut ilmu demi membesarkan kembali nama Hyuuga, keluarga mereka.

Hinata kini merasa bebas, sebebas burung merpati.

Sebebas burung elang yang bisa terbang tinggi jauh di langit. Sebebas angin. Sebebas embun. Sebebas rintik hujan. Sebebas pelangi yang bisa muncul kapanpun tiap hujan usai.

Hanabi pun khawatir, kakaknya akan terbang terlalu tinggi; terlalu angkuh untuk kembali menapaki tanah bumi yang kotor dan gersang.

Hinata, kakaknya, burung elang cantik yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

Hari ini kembali mendung. Dan sesekali, rintik hujan bermain di luar sana, menciptakan aura dingin yang bercampur dengan aroma basah hujan yang sedikit mengganggu.

...

Di dalam rumah, dikamarnya, Hanabi masih membatu, memperhatikan bayang dirinya yang berada di dalam cermin.

Cermin. Cermin itu. Mengobarkan kembali memori-memori masa lalu...

...

'Mana yang lebih cantik, kau, atau aku?'

'Eh?'

Hanabi sekarang teringat sebuah pertanyaan konyol, yang diutarakan Hinata ketika mereka berdua sedang memandangi cermin berdua.

'Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' sahut Hanabi saat itu.

'Mana yang lebih cantik dan menarik? Aku, kakakmu ini... atau kau, Hanabi Hyuuga, adikku satu-satunya?'

Hanabi melihat, bibir tipis gadis indigo itu membentuk sebuah senyum manis yang menawan.

Hanabi pun iri, iri pada aura lembut Hinata saat itu. Dan kemudian, ia berkata dalam nada datar, 'Tentu saja kau, kak. Mana mungkin aku mengalahkan dirimu?.'

Rupanya jawaban tersebut membuat Hinata tercengang, tidak menyangka Hanabi akan berkata seperti itu. Menjawabnya dengan segala kerendahan.

'Kok, jawabanmu begitu?'

Hanabi hanya mengangkat alis. Senyumnya pun lebih tipis dan samar, ditampilkan hanya untuk sesaat.

'Sejak kapan kau seperti itu? Hanabi yang kukenal, tidak pernah merendah. Hanabi Hyuuga, adikku, selalu percaya diri, dan berkata bahwa bisa melampauiku dalam setiap hal, sekecil apapun... Bukan begitu, he?'

Hanabi merasa getir melihat senyum lebar kakaknya. Senyum tulus yang samasekali tidak terkesan mengejeknya.

Sebagai gantinya, Hanabi lebih memilih menjawab dengan sebuah pengacuhan.

'Kakak...' tukasnya. 'Aku rasa kau berpikir terlalu banyak'.

Dan lagi-lagi percakapan terhenti sampai disitu. Hanabi yang menjadi juru kunci, menutupnya.

.

.

Hanabi sadar, tidak pernah bisa melampaui kakaknya.

Hinata adalah bagaikan tembok besar tinggi yang licin, sangat sulit untuk didaki, tidak bisa dinaiki.

Ia tidak selembut dia, ia dingin.

Tidak sepandai dia dalam urusan rumah tangga. Tidak terlalu ramah, dan juga tidak pandai mengambil hati orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak sepintar sang kakak dalam perihal akademis.

Terlebih, ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi dirinya...

...

Hanabi hari ini kembali menatap cermin, terbuai dalam lamunannya sembari setia memberi sang benda datar pemantul refleksi sebuah santapan –gambaran fisiknya.

Kedua matanya sedikit menerawang. Dan wajah cantiknya, tampak sedikit murung.

"Hanabi!" kali ini Hinata berseru, penuh dengan antusiasme. Seolah-olah perempuan itu baru saja memenangkan lotere, ataukan memenangkan sebuah undian dengan nilai hadiah yang fantastis.

"Ya, kakak?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Naruto, kau mau pesan sesuatu? Jika pulang nanti, aku bisa membawakannya untukmu..."

Kali ini Hanabi yang tercengang, mendapati kakaknya yang bersikap terlampau baik kepadanya.

Suap. Hinata menyuapnya. Menyuapnya dengan sogokan rendah semacam itu.

Dan meski Hanabi diam-diam tidak terima pada sikap memuakkan kakaknya, alih-alih memasang wajah sinis ia malah tersenyum. Polos dan berusaha menawarkan kebaikan, persahabatan.

"Ehm... Takoyaki? Aku sedang ingin makan takoyaki"

"Takoyaki ya?"

"Ng!"

Hinata pun tersenyum penuh arti bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala pelan Hanabi yang terhenti.

Beberapa menit kemudian di telinga Hanabi terdengar sapaan Hinata yang ceria, kemudian bersambut dengan suara maskulin hangat yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki berambut pirang, kekasih kakaknya.

Hanabi menggigit pelan bibirnya, menjaga agar tidak sampai terluka. Bersamaan dengan itu, helaian rambut panjang gelapnya tertiup angin sepoi, entah berasal dari mana.

Hanabi menoleh, mendapati memperhatikan menemukan bahwa jendela disana sedang terbuka, dan menjadi hal yang bisa dengan mudah mempersilahkan hembusan angin sore untuk masuk.

_Angin bodoh. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menyapaku?_

Kedua matanya lantas terpejam, membayangkan dua orang yang baru saja meninggalkan pintu depan, kediaman mereka.

...

Naruto dan Hinata, sepasang kekasih yang kini telah resmi meninggalkan rumah, keluar untuk berkencan. Naruto dan Hinata, yang saling menyatakan untuk terus saling bersama, tepat semenjak enam bulan yang lalu.

Naruto dan Hinata... yang membuat Hanabi iri.

Segalanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu gelap dalam kepala Hanabi, hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa bergerak, berfikir, maupun melihat.

Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya untuk kembali melanjutkan kegilaan, duduk diam membatu membisu sambil menatap cermin. Dan Hanabi, melakukan hal itu.

Pernah pada suatu waktu, Hanabi ingat, ia telah bertindak bodoh, terlalu kelewatan.

Ia, memandangi Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa, menunggu kakaknya. Ia mengamati rupa fisik pemuda itu, pemuda duapuluh tiga tahun dengan postur yang sangat sehat. Tubuh tinggi tegap, wajah segar, dan helaian rambut pirang yang menawan.

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan buat Hanabi, auranya memancarkan ketenangan, kepercayadirian...

Sebuah maskulinitas nyata yang mampu memuaskan keinginannya akan jatuh cinta. Hanabi terpikat kepadanya.

...

Hanabi memandanginya terlalu lama, hingga membuatnya tersadar dan balik menatap Hanabi.

Seutas senyum. Begitu manis. Naruto tersenyum kepadanya, balas memandangi dirinya. Dan Hanabi mengakui, dua bola mata biru cerah itu juga salah satu magnet penarik kuat tergila yang pernah ia dapati.

Hanabi tertarik, tersedot ke dalam sebuah ruang tak kasat mata. Hanabi terpenjara untuk sesaat, terpaku terpesona terdiam terjaga dan juga... berdebar.

_Lautan biru, tenggelamkanlah aku..._

Naruto balik menatapnya, bahkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang semakin lebar, semakin membuat Hanabi terpana.

Seketika itu pula kesadaran diri Hanabi muncul. Ia kembali menampakkan muka stoiknya dan berpura-pura acuh, tak mempedulikan kehangatan wajah si pemuda Uzumaki.

Bodohnya, segala kesombongan yang ia tampilkan runtuh di mata Naruto karena pemuda itu –pemuda itu melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi si Hyuuga bungsu.

Hanabi merona.

'Hanabi!'

Kali ini angan Hanabi tertuju pada suatu masa yang lain. Sang cermin yang menuntunnya.

'Hanabi, dimana Hinata?!'

Hanabi memandangi Naruto dengan bingung, tepat ketika ia mendapati Naruto yang memasang wajah resah tak terjelaskan saat ia membukakan pintu.

'Hinata!?'

Kini Naruto malah berteriak, makin membingungkan Hanabi. Sang pemuda pirang meringsek masuk, melewati dirinya yang mematung penuh tanda tanya sambil tak henti menatap.

Pintu depan rumah yang terbuka menjadi saksi kebingungan Hanabi, atas tindak-tanduk Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Penjelasan; Naruto datang, mengetuk pintu cepat-cepat, dan ketika Hanabi membukanya, Naruto berucap dengan nada tinggi penuh kekhawatiran. Sungguh mencengangkan.

'Kak...Naruto? Ada apa?' Hanabi mencoba bertanya dengan suara datar.

Sungguh, jika ini bukanlah Naruto, Hanabi samasekali tidak peduli, dan bahkan berniat mendepak, menendang sang tamu yang telah dengan tidak sopan berteriak-teriak di depan wajahnya. Tapi ini Naruto, dan semuanya menjadi lain.

'Apa –apa Hinata ada dirumah? Jawab, Hanabi!? Katakan!?'

Kini Naruto setengah membentaknya.

Wajah Hanabi yang semula berkerut kini tak lebih dari sebuah mimik muka yang dingin seperti sebongkah es.

Tak ada kekhawatiran disana. Tak ada rasa gusar.

Dan dengan segala martabatnya sebagai seorang gadis tujuhbelas tahun yang dingin serta stoik, dia menjawab, 'Ia sedang keluar. Ia pergi, tidak ada di rumah'

'Kemana?! Dengan siapa dia pergi?!'

'Mengenai itu...'

Hanabi membisu, bagaikan film-film lawas hitam putih yang tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namun kristal biru bening yang acapkali menyedot kesadarannya itu kembali mengusik, mengganggu pola pikir akal sehat Hanabi.

'Jawab, Hanabi... Kumohon...'

Dan kini Naruto berbicara dengan nada memelas.

Hanabi tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengutarakan yang sebenarnya. Menjelaskan, memberitahukan segala kebobrokan ini. Tapi setidaknya, ia berlaku seperti itu karena menangkap gelagat bahwa Naruto... tahu 'semuanya'...

'Aku rasa kakak sendiri sudah tahu... Kak Hinata pergi dengan orang lain'

'Apakah Kiba?'

Hening sesaat. Hanabi memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto. Tinggi badan pemuda itu membuatnya terpaksa mendongak untuk mencari wajahnya yang sedang panik.

'Kau sudah bisa menduganya...'

Dan kesunyian yang tak menjanjikan akhir yang baik muncul, mencekat Hanabi. Membuat perempuan itu hanya bisa melihat pemandangan wajah seorang pemuda yang terlihat hancur isi hatinya.

Sudah jelas, sangat jelas.

Dan percakapan kurang menyenangkan itu berakhir sampai disana, karena Naruto akhirnya tiba-tiba pergi dan membiarkan Hanabi mematung seorang diri.

.

.

FLASHBACK:

"Apa itu?" tanya Hanabi pada suatu waktu.

Seutas kalung aneh terlihat di atas permukaan t-shirt hitam Naruto. Jaketnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang dengan tutupan kaos gelap, begitu misteri.

"Oh, ini? Ini kalung yang sangat penting bagiku."

Bola mata Hanabi membulat, seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat es krim favoritnya. Ekspresi pemujaan.

Namun Hanabi nyaris saja mencibir, jika saja tidak sadar siapa yang sedang ia hadapi, ia ajak bicara.

Naruto Uzumaki, ingat? Dan ia adalah sosok Hyuuga yang sinis sesekali, masih ingat?

...

Kalung. Sebuah kalung sederhana. Terlihat murahan. Untaian tali hitam kurus kecil dengan bandul alias mata yang juga sangat sederhana, aneh malah.

Kampungan.

Apa itu? Apakah Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang tidak punya selera?

Hanabi masih mengerutkan dahi, membuat wajah mudanya terlihat sedikit lebih tua.

Si pemuda pirang lalu menangkap perang batin Hanabi, perang kata-kata didalam benak yang tak terlihat lewat mata birunya.

"Ini pemberian nenekku, Nenek Tsunade..."

"Katanya ini benda paling berharga yang pernah ia punya, makanya, diberikan kepadaku..."

Oh, warisan? Benda tua? Pantas saja, batin Hanabi.

"Dulunya ini milik adik lelakinya yang meninggal saat kecil. Kemudian diwariskan kepada kekasihnya yang juga mati muda. Tragis. Ini kalung yang menyimpan cerita-cerita kepedihan..."

"Dan kau tidak keberatan memakainya?"

"Tidak. Samasekali tidak"

"Kau tidak takut mati muda? Seperti mereka?"

Naruto lantas tertawa, menertawakan ungkapan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak percaya hal-hal semacam itu. Kematian samasekali tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kebendaan yang diwariskan. Lagipula, nenekku hanya memberikan ini pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi, sangat ia percayai. Dan aku ternyata menjadi salah satunya"

Kemudian Hanabi berani bersumpah dalam benaknya bahwa setelah mengucapkan itu,kalung sederhana tersebut tidak lagi terlihat buruk, dan malah melengkapi penampilan Naruto dengan sempurna.

Sempurna.

"Aku juga kenal seseorang lain yang punya kalung aneh..."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Guru di sekolahku. Perempuan. Rambutnya ungu gelap... Ia wanita yang sangat suka tersenyum lebar namun sangat mengerikan ketika marah"

"Wah?!"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Ia punya kalung yang terbuat dari tali tebal, dengan mata kalung berupa benda semacam tulang, yang berbentuk seperti taring. Entah taring apa..."

"Oh, begitu?"

Hanabi mengangguk lagi.

"Iya, bagiku itu sangat aneh"

"Dan kalungku ini tidak beda jauh, menurutmu, Hanabi?"

Sekilas Hanabi ragu. Lalu kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Milikmu tidak sama...", ucapnya.

Dan percakapan mereka terhenti saat Hinata menyatakan eksistensinya serta mengajak Naruto pergi dari situ.

FLASHBACK OFF.

.

.

Hanabi masih memiliki kegemaran yang sama, yaitu bercermin.

Menatap pada misteri bayangan yang sesekali membuat otaknya membuat seribu tanya.

...

Tetapi kali ini, cermin menolak untuk jujur. Benda itu, benda itu menampilkan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya, lebih parah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang asing, yang terasa sulit untuk Hanabi percayai.

Cermin –ia berbohong. Ia berdusta saat ini.

Semoga, semoga hanya untuk saat ini.

Dari kedua mata Hanabi tampak tiga orang Hanabi yang terpantul dalam cermin kaca.

Tiga.

Ya, tiga.

Satu orang duduk ditengah, dan dua lagi masing-masing mengapit di sisi kanan dan kiri, berdiri rapat bagaikan dua orang penjaga.

Alis Hanabi bertaut, takjub sekaligus terpana sekaligus bingung tak terkira.

_Cermin, kenapa kali ini kau berbohong lagi?_

_Ada berapa diriku yang sebenarnya?_

_..._

_Yang mana yang merupakan diriku yang sebenarnya?_

_Apakah yang sedang duduk? Yang berdiri disamping kanan? Atau yang berdiri disamping kiri?_

Oh, bahkan dibelakang kerumunan tiga orang itu, masih ada lagi seorang Hanabi yang kepalanya terlihat menyembul.

_Cermin, apakah aku mulai gila?_

_..._

Kebingungan Hanabi pun semakin dalam. Hingga akhirnya rasa itu bertambah sempurna ketika ia mendengar salah seorang dari bayangannya di cermin berkata-kata.

"Ya, kau gila"

_Apa?_

"Kau gila, Hanabi. Kita semua... gila"

Hanabi asli sang pemantul refleksi, sang pemilik refleksi yang sebenarnya mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan suara-suara aneh itu.

Aneh, namun terdengar familiar.

Tentu saja, karena itu memang suaranya sendiri. Tercipta dari getaran pita suara seorang Hanabi Hyuuga. Suara feminin anak gadis tujuhbelas tahun yang bernada stoik, dingin dan jarang diisi oleh kehangatan.

Namun pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa? Dan juga –_Apa maksudmu?!_

Ia lalu tetap mencecarnya dengan tanya. Sedikit marah.

"Hanabi... jujurlah, apakah mencintai kekasih kakakmu adalah sesuatu yang normal?"

...

Hening sesaat. Hening yang menyesakkan. Entah mengapa, degup jantung Hanabi tiba-tiba ingin berhenti, membuatnya kesakitan luar biasa.

"Hanabi... jujurlah kali ini, apakah rasa ini akan kau teruskan?"

"Kau melihatnya berkhianat, namun kau sendiri tidak jauh beda darinya, melakukan pengkhianatan itu"

_Aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang sudah tidak ia inginkan lagi..._

"Sesuatu? Kau bahkan menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sebuah benda"

_Tidak, kau salah!_

"Jujurlah Hanabi... apakah ini sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

_Ya, aku menginginkan hal ini..._

"Lantas, apa kau siap?"

_Siap untuk apa?_

"Untuk melihat kesedihan kakakmu..."

...

Hanabi lagi-lagi terdiam. Dan sebuah sapaan dari kakaknya tiba-tiba membuyarkan semuanya, menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan aneh dalam cermin. Melenyapkan kalimat-kalimat absurd dari Hanabi-Hanabi asing ciptaan cerminnya, yang sedari tadi silih berganti mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

Hanabi mendengar suara itu, suara kecil yang ditutup-tutupi. Keributan ringan yang terjadi diluar, di ruang tamu...

Hanabi tahu, Hinata mati-matian menyembunyikan desahnya, namun telinganya terlalu tajam untuk bisa melewatkannya.

Ah, kak Neji pasti akan berterima kasih padanya karena kerja keras Hanabi ini, pasti. Dan dirinya mungkin pantas untuk direkrut dalam divisi mata-mata dari sebuah kelompok penginterogasi seperti dalam sebuah anime.

Anime?

Pernah pada suatu waktu yang lain, Hanabi kembali bertemu dengan Naruto, si pemuda Uzumaki.

'Hanabi?' sapa Naruto saat itu, membuat Hanabi menoleh sambil terus menempelkan jemarinya pada tumpukan bungkusan film di hadapannya.

'Kau juga suka anime?' ujar Naruto kemudian, membuat Hanabi melepaskan tangannya.

Hanabi sadar, kali ini pertemuan mereka terjadi di sebuah toko kecil yang menjual kaset-kaset anime. Ratusan, ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan keping copy film ada disana. Anime, film animasi gila yang bisa membuat seseorang mencanduinya.

'Uhm... ya'. Hanabi menyahut ragu.

'Kalau begitu, sama denganku!'

Hanabi mematung, terkesima dengan kata-kata ceria itu.

'Kau... Kak Naruto juga suka anime?'

'Hng! Dan Hinata seringkali marah karenanya'

'Karena anime?'

'Karena aku terlalu menikmatinya, menontonnya tanpa mempedulikannya. Dia tidak sama sepertimu, dia tidak mengerti betapa film animasi bisa membuat hidup lebih menyenangkan, bukan begitu, Hanabi?'

Hanabi pun bingung apakah harus mengangguk atau menjawab. Tapi yang pasti, ia merasa pipinya sedikit merona, entah karena apa.

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berpisah, menyisakan desiran aneh yang semakin intens dalam hati Hanabi.

"Kiba, hentikan, ah..!"

Sebuah desahan menggoda membangunkan Hanabi dari kepura-puraannya. Ia, dirinya yang sedari tadi berpura-pura tidur, terlelap disiang hari.

Setelah pulang sekolah, rutinitasnya jika tidak ada kegiatan klub adalah langsung kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, tempat tinggal dirinya dan kakak perempuannya.

Rumah mereka yang sunyi, rumah mereka yang sepi. Dan kali ini, kesepian itu ternoda oleh kakaknya yang membawa pulang pria lain, pemuda yang bukan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kiba, kau menghisap terlalu kuat, ah –"

Si gadis indigo mendorong sebuah kepala berambut cokelat untuk menjauh dari lehernya, Kiba Inuzuka, yang merupakan kekasih gelapnya. Namun malang, si pemuda terlalu keras kepala. Ia tetap saja menciumi leher jenjang kakak perempuan Hanabi untuk kemudian kembali mengecup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Ralat, bukan sebuah, melainkan banyak ciuman. Hisapan yang lama dan memabukkan.

Dan Hanabi memejamkan matanya semakin erat, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh imaji menjijikkan yang bisa tergambar dari suara-suara kotor kakaknya dan kekasihnya itu.

...

_Naruto..._

_Kak Naruto..._

Hanabi kini teringat kembali pada suatu waktu, peristiwa yang lain, namun tidak dengan bertemankan cermin.

Ah, cermin sudah berkhianat beberapa kali, dan Hanabi menolak untuk mempercayainya kali ini...

Hanabi hanya tidak ingin tertipu oleh imaji-imaji ganjil yang ditampilkan oleh cerminnya. Bayangannya yang tertawa, bayangannya yang membanyak, bahkan bayangannya yang pernah menyeringai menyeramkan mirip seorang setan.

Dan Hanabi yang asli tidak pernah seperti itu...

Hanabi lantas termenung, terdiam sambil berusaha memutar sebuah rekaman memori. Kenangan dimana lagi-lagi ia dan Naruto sedang berdua bercakap-cakap.

'Apa?'

'Iya, kau tidak jauh beda dari bibiku...'

'Bi-bibimu?'

_Apa maksudnya?_

Hanabi terperangah, mempertanyakan dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga Naruto menyamakan dirinya dengan bibinya.

_Bibi Naruto... memangnya bibi Naruto seperti apa?_

Hanabi penasaran dengan alis bertaut dan sorot mata intens, seperti hendak menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

'Bibiku... ia masih muda. Ia dingin, sama sepertimu'

Hanabi tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi seorang pendengar setia.

'Ia stoik, tidak lemah lembut, dan sangat logis, realistis...'

_Uh, mengesankan._

'Aku seringkali heran bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan hidup dengan gaya dan sikap secuek itu. Ia seperti tidak punya gairah hidup, samasekali tidak suka bermain-main... Aku bahkan ragu ia bisa mendapatkan pria, berpacaran, dan kemudian menikah!'

Hanabi lalu merasa percakapan ini tidak mengarah kemana-mana. Ia mulai bosan meskipun sebenarnya menampilkan wajah memperhatikan dan sesekali mencuri pandang mata birunya.

Biru itu, sedalam lautan.

Begitu lepas, dalam, dan Hanabi bertanya-tanya seperti apa hati orang yang memiliki mata seindah itu...

'Hanabi? Kau mendengarku?'

'Ah. Iya'

'Bagus, bisa kulanjutkan?'

'Tentu saja, silakan'

Naruto Uzumaki mengeluarkan cengiran kecil. Tampak konyol namun juga terlihat...cute.

Dan mata birunya semakin menghipnotis, mengarak mencengkeram membutakan kesadaran Hanabi hingga ke batas akhir, ke titik nol...

Dan setelah beberapa menit bercerita Hanabi Hyuuga mengapresiasinya dengan sebuah tawa karena Naruto yang juga tertawa.

Disela ketidaksadarannya Hanabi masih bisa menangkap inti cerita bahwa akhirnya bibi Naruto yang dingin serta tomboy itu menemukan kekasih sejatinya, pasangan hidupnya yang Naruto tidak habis pikir mengapa bisa tercipta untuk seorang wanita semacam itu.

Memori tertutup, mencapai titik akhir.

Akan tetapi ketika Hanabi menyadari suara-suara kecil penuh dosa diluar sana masih terus bergema, mengganggu kepala, Hanabi memutar memori yang lain lagi.

_Ngomong-ngomong... Hinata, kakaknya, sedang berbuat dosa?_

_Apa bedanya dengan dirinya waktu itu?_

_Apa bedanya?_

'Kakak sedang tidak ada'

Pada suatu waktu yang lain, Hanabi mengatakan hal itu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum, kecil dan tanpa beban, sehingga membuat Hanabi bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia bersikap semacam itu.

'Aku tahu'

'Oh... lantas?'

'Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini'

'Apa itu?'

Jawaban Naruto diwakilkan oleh sebuah buku. Buku tebal.

Lengan besar pemuda itu menyodorkannya, meminta Hanabi untuk menerimanya. Hanabi memandangi benda mati berbentuk segiempat itu dengan datar, tak ada ekspresi.

'Ini novel. Baru saja terbit... Hinata pernah cerita jika dia menyukai pengarangnya. Ia bilang, ia menunggu rilisnya karya baru ini sudah berbulan-bulan...'

'Oh'

Hanya itu. Hanya 'Oh' yang Hanabi ucapkan saat itu. Komentar singkat yang terucap begitu saja.

Hening. Kesunyian yang kemudian hanya diisi oleh senyuman ramah tipis Naruto. Hanabi lalu mendekap bukunya, buku pemberian Naruto, buku titipan pemuda pirang itu.

'Nanti aku sampaikan. Ada pesan lain?'

Naruto tampak berfikir. Dan tiba-tiba saja di mata Hanabi raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

'Kak... ada... apa?' Hanabi bertanya dengan hati-hati.

'Ah, tidak.. Kakakmu...'

Hanabi menunggu. Menunggu lanjutannya.

'Hanabi...'

'Ya?'

'Sudah berapa sering kau memergokinya dengan Kiba?'

'Eh?'

'Kau mendengar dengan jelas perkataanku, bukan?'

Saat itu Hanabi langsung menunduk. Tidak tega melihat ekspresi getir Naruto saat mengucapkannya. Ekspresi sedih dari seorang kekasih yang dikhianati oleh kekasihnya.

'Aku tidak memergoki mereka. Aku...'

'...' dan Naruto mendengarkan.

'Aku menguping, mencuri dengar, membuntuti, mengintip...'

Naruto masih mendengarkan.

'Aku bahkan diminta kak Neji untuk mengawasinya'

'Begitu...'

Hanabi mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali mencari tahu suasana hati lawan bicaranya dengan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan dalam.

'Kak Naruto...'

'Hmm?'

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya? Sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan kakakku?'

'...'

Baik Hanabi maupun Naruto hanya saling memandang, kepala mereka penuh dengan pendapat masing-masing.

'Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih mencoba bertahan... setidaknya, sampai ia –'

'Sampai apa?!' Hanabi mendesaknya, suaranya seperti tidak sabar.

'Sampai ia yang memutuskanku, mendepakku dari hubungan absurd ini'

Hanabi tidak mengerti, sangat tidak mengerti, terutama karena jawaban itu.

'Aku mencintainya, Hanabi...'

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya Hinata bisa sebegitu beruntung mendapatkan pria sesabar ini?

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pemuda ini terlalu baik, tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan kakak perempuannya yang penyelingkuh!

Naruto pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari itu!

Naruto pantas mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih setia dari Hinata!

Batin Hanabi berang, namun kemudian didihan darahnya menormal seketika, karena keterbiasaannya dalam mengendalikan amarahnya. Hanabi yang dingin, kembali menjadi dirinya.

'Masuklah dulu' pintanya.

Wajah bingung dan ragu Uzumaki sepertinya meminta ajakan kedua. Karena itu, Hanabi kembali mempersilahkan tamunya, Naruto untuk masuk ke rumahnya yang lengang.

'Duduklah..." perintah Hanabi kini.

Naruto telah duduk, dan Hanabi mendampinginya. Mulanya mereka saling tersenyum, dan kemudian hal tersebut pudar dan berganti dengan acara saling menatap yang begitu intens.

Tidak ada keceriaan disana, tidak ada kebahagiaan. Keduanya seperti saling berusaha menangkap makna dari manik lawan bicara masing-masing. Suram. Senyap. Penuh misteri.

Ah, ralat, bukan lawan bicara, karena keduanya hanya membisu, membuang jauh-jauh keterlibatan kata-kata lewat mulut-mulut mereka.

'Kak Naruto...'

'Ya, Hanabi?'

'Kakak lebih pantas mendapat gadis yang lebih baik...'

Hanabi mencoba berkata-kata dengan lembut, dan sepertinya cukup berhasil.

'Apa maksudmu, Hanabi? Hinata adalah yang terbaik bagiku'

_Terbaik?_

_Terbaik?!_

'Terbaik? Jadi... menyakiti diri sendiri adalah baik, begitu?'

Naruto kini termenung, mengalihkan tatap, dan tampak lebih tertarik untuk memandangi meja tamu disana. Hanabi memperhatikannya, setiap detil geraknya. Ekspresi gelisah yang membaur dalam rasa putus asa. Hanabi menangkapnya, mengerti bahwa Naruto mulai mencerna kata-katanya.

Bahkan kerjapan kedua mata biru itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Hanabi.

Hening. Kediaman Hyuuga yang memang selalu sunyi semakin menampakkan jati dirinya. Hanabi beserta Naruto saling terdiam, berperang kesenyapan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan dengan Hanabi yang mendekat, dan bersandar di bahu kirinya.

'Kak Naruto...'

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Bisu seketika.

Aneh rasanya karena adik dari kekasihmu, kekasih tak setiamu merapatkan diri padamu seperti ini.

Mana mungkin Naruto menolak, karena tidak ingin menyakiti Hanabi.

Lagipula Naruto tahu, melihat gelagat isi hati gadis itu ketika mereka sedang bertatapan tadi.

Hanabi...suka padanya?

Sebuah desiran hangat juga tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hati, tepat setelah Naruto menerka apa yang tengah dirasakan Hanabi. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka berlabuh dari lautan kesunyian, Naruto mendapati Hanabi menegakkan tubuhnya...

Dan jarak... antara mereka berdua kian merapat, perlahan pasti seiring dengan wajah Hanabi yang menuju wajahnya, bibir Hanabi yang menuju bibirnya, dan deru nafas lembut Hanabi yang mulai membuat Naruto kehilangan kontrol.

Bibir mereka bertemu, dalam waktu yang lama.

...

Terima kasih pada Konohamaru, diam-diam Hanabi menyampaikan itu di dalam hati. Pada waktu duduk di kelas satu, ia belajar berciuman, melakukannya pertama kali dengan pemuda itu.

Konohamaru; Konohamaru Sarutobi, teman sekelasnya yang bengal dan menyebalkan.

Saat itu, Konohamaru merapatkan paksa tubuh Hanabi ke permukaan sebuah batang pohon besar, menghimpitnya dengan tubuh tingginya.

Mereka sedang berada diluar jam sekolah, dan Hanabi, entah kenapa mau saja mengikuti ajakan teman sekelasnya itu ketika Konohamaru mengatakan perlu bantuan darinya.

Konohamaru menciumnya.

Dan Hanabi saat itu merasa takut, disamping juga penasaran. Konohamaru menempelkan bibirnya lembut pada bibir Hanabi, membuatnya basah dengan sapuan bibir miliknya.

Ciuman pertama, dari orang yang tidak Hanabi sangka.

Konohamaru mengecup lembut bibir Hanabi, dan Hanabi pelan-pelan membalasnya.

Setelah melewatkan sekitar satu menit untuk saling mengecup, sang pemuda menghisap pelan bibir bawah Hanabi, memintanya untuk sesuatu yang lebih. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Hanabi, dan membuat gadis itu gemetar dalam kepasrahannya.

Berhenti mengingat Konohamaru, tiba-tiba batin Hanabi berteriak.

Hanabi membuka matanya, wajahnya terasa hangat, kedua pipinya merona.

Ia mendapati dirinya masih diatas tempat tidur, melanjutkan skenario kepura-puraannya, tepat ketika mendengar suara gaduh kakaknya yang sedang bermesraan diluar sana masih berlanjut.

Hanabi tersenyum, ya, ia tersenyum.

Ciuman dengan Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki yang dicintainya.

Hinata tidak tahu, dan Hanabi berharap tidak akan tahu.

Dan sekarang, Hanabi tidak peduli, apakah suatu saat Hinata akan tahu...

Hanabi lantas menghentikan kebohongan, memejamkan mata untuk tidur yang sesungguhnya. Membiarkan ilusi-ilusi menyenangkan datang dengan lebih lama.

Naruto, dan semuanya adalah tentang Naruto.

.

.

Hari ini cerah, secerah hati Hanabi.

Sinar matahari beramah tamah dengan bumi, menciptakan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" tegur Hinata, "Tidak biasanya kau seceria ini?"

Hinata penasaran saat melihat Hanabi yang bercermin sambil tersenyam-senyum.

Hanabi sudah berbaikan dengan cermin, rupanya. Sudah mau kembali bertatapan dengannya, dengan penuh persahabatan. Oh, bahkan cermin kali ini tidak berkhianat, tidak memberikan refleksi palsu.

Cermin sedang jujur.

Dan hanya ada seorang Hanabi yang tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyisir pelan rambut panjangnya.

Belakangan pertemanannya dengan sang cermin sudah lebih dari sekedar saling memandang. Hanabi, kini tampak sering merias diri dan merapikan rambut panjangnya di depan benda kaca tersebut. Memoles lipstick tipis, memulas bedak tabur beraroma wangi, menyemprotkan cologne lembut yang menyenangkan. Semua serba wanita, khas seorang anak gadis yang beranjak dewasa.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya sedatar mungkin.

Namun gagal, aura orang jatuh cinta selalu saja baik, tidak bisa menutupi segala kesuraman yang bersifat bohong, tidak nyata.

"Ah, jangan bohong. Jawablah!" Hinata kemudian terlihat mendesak, berbicara dengan raut tidak sabar.

Hanabi melirik, melupakan sejenak pantulannya di cermin, dan ganti merefleksikan pantulan diri kakaknya diatas kedua kristal bening matanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja iya!" Hinata mengangguk cepat sambil menjawab.

"Aku... punya pacar sekarang..."

"A-apa?!"

"Memangnya kakak tidak dengar?"

"Apa? Coba ulangi!?"

Hinata nyaris berteriak, seolah-olah ia adalah wanita paling bahagia di dunia karena mendapati adik perempuannya sudah beranjak dewasa.

Hanabi memilik pacar? Hinata sungguh tidak sabar untuk melihat siapa pria beruntung itu.

Hinata harap, kekasih Hinata bukan pria yang terlampau tua untuknya. Bukan om-om, bukan bapak guru, dan bukan pula kekasih dari orang lain, seperti halnya Kiba yang merebutnya dari sisi Naruto dengan diam-diam.

"Aku... sudah punya kekasih, kakak..."

Dan Hinata yakin dirinya adalah wanita paling bahagia sekarang.

Hanabi sudah benar-benar dewasa, mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tentu saja, selama ini Hanabi tertutup dan bahkan tidak bercerita mengenai Konohamaru yang menjadi pria perebut ciuman pertamanya.

Hanabi tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa. Hanabi yang dingin, terlalu dingin. Cetak biru versi feminim dari Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata.

Terima kasih pada darah Hyuuga kental yang itu, hingga menjadikan Hanabi sebagai orang ketiga terstoik dirumah setelah ayah mereka, dan juga Neji.

Dirinya, Hinata adalah pengecualian, dia terlalu lemah lembut untuk seorang keturunan Hyuuga. Sungguh.

Hinata kini menggumamkan keceriaan yang tidak jelas, yang membuat Hanabi enggan untuk mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Tak lama kemudian, kegaduhan sang kakak indigo terhenti, tepat ketika terdengar deru kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar diluar rumah, diluar sana.

"Dia sudah datang!" Hanabi berkata dengan cepat. "Kakak, aku pergi dulu!"

Hanabi melesat cepat seperti bintang jatuh. Hinata mengiringinya, dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pupus dari wajah.

_Hanabi akan pergi berkencan! Kira-kira, seperti apa ya orangnya, kekasih Hanabi itu? Akankah Hanabi memperkenalkannya padanya?_

_Akankah?_

"Selamat jalan, Hanabi! Hati-ha –"

Pesannya tiba-tiba terputus, karena ia melihat sosok tak asing dari kejauhan sedang tersenyum, tersenyum kepada Hanabi; seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

_Cermin, apakah aku gila?_

_..._

_Cermin, apakah ini karma?_

_..._

Dua buah aliran airmata bening mengalir diatas permukaan pipi halus Hinata Hyuuga, mengotori kulit putih gadis itu, merusak aura wanita sempurnanya, merubahnya menjadi seorang sosok gadis yang tengah bersedih.

Dan sekarang, cermin mendapati dirinya berada di depan Hinata terlalu lama.

Lama... Lama, bagaikan terjebak dalam putaran waktu yang tak berujung. Siklus abadi yang tidak bisa berhenti atau terpecah...

Cermin. Sebuah cermin besar yang terbingkai dalam kayu oval tua.

Cermin, cermin milik Hanabi. Dan Hinata masih setia memandanginya.

...

'Kak Hinata...' sapa Hanabi, adiknya yang cantik dan berambut panjang, sama sepertinya.

Tak ada sahutan. Hinata masih tenggelam dalam lautan lamunan benaknya.

'Kak Hinata, kakak sedang apa?'

Hanabi mengulang sapaannya, kali ini sedikit lebih nyaring.

Sang kakak tiba-tiba tersadar, dan berkata singkat, 'Ya?'

'Aku mau pergi. Kakak tidak apa-apa kutinggal seorang diri?' Hanabi kini bertanya. Lagi. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

Sejenak Hinata menatapnya. Seperti menimbang-nimbang. Seperti bimbang.

'Tolong... temani aku sebentar, Hanabi'

Dan sebuah senyum dari adik perempuan Hinata melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

'Naruto... Naruto, dia memutuskanku, Hanabi... Katanya dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain...' Hinata mulai terisak, dan mengubur wajahnya dalam dua telapak tangan. 'Dia mengajak berpisah...'

Dan percakapan mereka belum berakhir sampai disitu, meski Hanabi hanya dengan setia mendengarkan dalam kebisuan, menjadi tempat bersandar bagi kakaknya, menyediakan bahu untuk tangisnya.

Lalu, setelah menit-menit membosankan penuh adegan tangisan sesenggukan, Hinata mendapati dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. Adiknya yang menurut Hinata cantik itu berkata, dalam dan penuh perhatian...

'Sudahlah, kak. Dia memang tidak tercipta untukmu. Kau pasti akan menemukan pria yang lebih baik...'

'Apa benar begitu?'

'Ya, pasti. Dan Naruto, ia memang bertemu seseorang yang lebih pantas, tidak sebaik dirimu...'

'Sungguh? Menurutmu begitu?'

'Ya. Ia pasti telah menemukan orang lain, wanita gila, yang tidak seistimewa dirimu... Sungguh, wanita waras mana yang akan mengambil pria penyelingkuh sebagai kekasihnya? Seperti kata seseorang, penyelingkuh itu... menyedihkan. Benar begitu, kan?'

.

.

.

TAMAT

**A/N:**

**Bingungkah?**

**Maaf atas ke-absurd-an fic ini. Maaf juga jika banyak kalimat-kalimat aneh didalamnya.**

**Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi juga saya jadikan tiga bersaudara.**

**Awalnya saya mau bikin pendek, eh ternyata malah jadi segini.**

**Ok, review please, jika tidak keberatan?**

**Thanks.**


End file.
